Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer-aided translation and, more particularly, to computer-aided translation that adapts to a user's translation selections.
Description of the Related Art
Fully machine-based translation is used to automatically generate a translation. This may be useful for users who are not acquainted with the language in question and who do not have the resources or time to employ a skilled translator. However, machine translation (MT) provides unreliable translations due to the complexity of language. For example, a given sentence in a first language may have multiple different meanings and may therefore have multiple different translations in a second language.
Computer-aided translation (CAT) attempts to find the best of both worlds, with the speed of MT and the human judgment of a skilled translator. MT is used to generate suggested translations within a document, and a human translator accepts or modifies the suggestions. In this way, whenever the MT suggestion is accurate, the translator is relieved of the burden of replicating that work and translation productivity may be increased.
However, translation suggestions provided by general MT systems are often not helpful for CAT when dealing with specific domains, where words may have non-standard meanings or may be applied in a non-standard way. In such a scenario, the suggestions will be consistently inaccurate, saving little time for the translator. Furthermore, the latency of MT may cause additional delays that limit translation productivity.